Fight for Life: A RENT fanfiction
by Kurtsie fan
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction, and i am very descriptive about things in my work. As you know, the characters are not mine but Jonathan Larson's. I'm just playing around.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

Fight for Life: a RENT fanfic

by Nuts 4 Mark

A/N: this story will get sad at times

Chapter one: The Accident

"April 15th 1991 2:00 PM Eastern Standard Time." Mark Cohen said as he

moved hiscamera closer towards the small bird taking flight. For a Spring day,

it was unusually cold, andoften Mark had to interrupt his filming to readjust

his classic blue and white striped scarf. Theharsh bitter winds of Thompkins

Square park pierced his pale skin and made it grow red and hiscalm blue eyes

watery. He placed his camera and did a perfect close up near the bird. The

small bird struggled to flap its wings, but suddenly, it flew higher and higher,

eventually rising fartherand farther into the grey sky.

Mark smiled and said "Thank you." to himself.

Smiling, he checkedhis watch and packed his camera into his worn brown bag.

He had plans to go to the Life Café with the rest of the bohemians. He got on

his old blue bicycle and rode into the city. Suddenly,the midday sun shined

directly into mark's pale face, making him avert his eyes. He never saw the car.

_Beeep!_ _Crash_

Roger and Mimi sat together in the loft, waiting for Mark. Roger's face grew

worried with each passing hour. He stood up and looked out the window.

" Where the fuck is he?" he asked angrily.

Mimi put a gentle hand on her fiance's shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"Be patient Roger, Mark will get here soon./" she said.

" Well he hasn't been gone this late without calling first!" Roger shouted.

" He probably is meeting us at the Life. Roger, you've known Mark since

childhood. You know how he gets with his filming. "

Roger smiled, knowing that Mimi was right. Mark was always late when he

filmed.

Suddenly the phone rang. _Sppeeeeeaaakkkkk._

" Hello this is Doctor Studley at the Metropolitan Medical Center calling to

ask to speak to a Roger Davis...

Roger leapt for the phone " Yes this is Roger Davis." he said as his heart began

to beat faster.

"Mr. Davis, I'm sorry to say this but Mark got hit by a car this afternoon, and

he is in critical condition at the hospital." the doctor said.

Roger dropped the phone and ran for his coat. Mimi stopped him and asked

"Roger, what the hell is going on?"

"It's Mark! He got hurt and is in the hospital." Roger cried. Tears were

streaming downhis face. Mimi's eyes welled up with tears as she saw her

fiancé.

" He is in serious critical condition and.." Roger started to say.

" Get my coat!" Mimi demanded.

After the put on their coats, Roger and Mimi left the loft, thir hearts beating

faster with each step.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News

Chapter 2: Bad News

Mimi and Roger arrived at the hospital only to find that the rest of the

bohemians there in the waiting room. Even Benny." There you guys are!"

Benny said as the couple walked in.Although Roger hated Benny for

practicably evicting them, he knew that this was not the time.Angel ran over to

Mimi and gently gave her a hug, tears streaming down her face. She

kissed Roger and pulled away. Collins took off his cap and gravely shook his

head. "Why Mark, it wasn't supposed to be this way?" he said.

Roger bent his head down and said to Collins "Yeah, how could he be hit by a

car?'All was silent. Maureen and Joanne occasionally cried in each others

arms. Roger pacedaround the room. Angel finally broke the silence and

said:"We better go in to see Mark soon." Roger banged his hand against the

wall and nearly shouted at Angel " I know damn it. We got to wait until the

doctor calls us in!"Sure enough, a nurse emerged from the door and asked:"Is

someone here for Mark Cohen?" Roger stood up at once, followed by Mimi

and the others."All of us Ma'am." Roger replied.The nurse took a deep breath

" I'm sorry, but only two can be with Mr. Cohen at a time rightnow. Please

follow me." Roger and Mimi walked out of the waiting room, promising to

the others that they would see Mark. They walked down the long narrow path,

past the machines and the wheelchairs andstopped near the end; Room 602.

" Wait here please while I get Dr. Studley." the nurse said.

The couple nodded. They waited amidst the silence, slowly going insane with

the creeping silence around them. Suddenly, a young doctor emerged. She had

long brown hair tiedin a bun. She carried a clipboard and was dressed in green

scrubs. She walked over to Roger andMimi and reached out her hand."Hello

Mr. Davis, I'm Doctor Studley, Mark's primary doctor." she stated.Roger

shook her hand. "Hello doctor, how is Mark?" he asked.The doctor took a

deep breath and said: " Well, he has sustained a number of injuriesincluding a

skull fracture which we repaired and several broken ribs. Currently he is in a

coma, but we don't know for how long.""But will he make it?"Roger

asked.Dr. Studley sighed " That all depends on him. Now I'll let you see him.

Expect to be alarmed but just look at it like he is sleeping." she said.Doctor

Studley opened the door and Roger and Mimi walked in. Mimi instantly clung

to Roger at the sight of Mark. Roger looked at the body lying in the hospital

bed, shocked to believe thatthe body was Mark's. A portion of Mark's head

was bandaged and his face still had scratches and bruises. He was connected to

a heart monitor, several IV's and a breathing tube." How can this be Mark?"

Roger asked himself.

The doctor walked ahead, taking Mark's vital signs on her clipboard. She

turned to the couple and said:" Mark is connected to a breathing tube for the

time being because he had troublebreathing. His ribs practically punctured his

lungs, so he had to go in and repair it. The IV's areconnected to his medication

and food supply. Hopefully, we will be able to remove the tube in afew days,

but then again that all depends on him. I'll alert your party, and they may come

in to see him."

She left the room without another word. Roger and Mimi were still quiet,

until Mimi walkedover to the bed. She gently touched Mark's hand, hoping to

not set off anything. She kissed itand cried on his pillow. Roger walked over

and hugged her. Mimi bent down to Mark's ear and said: " Mark, are you in

there? Mark please don't die. We need you. Please pull through."

The door opened and the other bohemians walked in. Maureen ran over to

Mark and cried: " Marky!" Joanne hugged her, gently saying that it's alright.

Collins held Angel's hand and bentdown his head. He couldn't believe that

Mark was like this; in a hospital bed. " It can't be Mark." He doesn't deserve

this." he said.Even Benny was silent. Although he was the black sheep, he still

cared deeply about Mark. Joanne broke the silence by asking Roger:

Will he be alright Roger?"

Roger breathed deeply and replied:

"The doctor said that it all depends on him."

The bohemian family stayed in the room, praying to God that he will help their

weakest member. Before they knew it, visiting hours were over and they had to

leave. After each one gently touched Mark, they left the hospital, hoping to get

the call that he woke up.

_Man this is a long chapter. Anyway, review and the next chapter will be Mark in a dream sequence._


	3. Chapter 3: Somewhere

Chapter 3: Somewhere

A/N: This chapter is done through Mark's POV while in the coma. I tried to write this through his characterization in the play.

Oh god, where am I? What the hell happened to me? I knew that I heard some

car beeping it's horn at me and that the sun was blinding me, but where am I?

I'm hearing words that seem so vacant in my head. It sounds like Roger. Oh

god, I don't want him to worry about me, he should be worrying about Mimi

and himself. Why do I hear Mimi and the other girls crying. Please don't cry,

I'm going to be okay, right? I think someone is touching my hand, it feels so

warm, yet why can't I return it? I feel some tube down my throat; I heard the

doctor say that it isbecause I had trouble breathing. This pain seems endless, as

if I am about to draw my last breath.I don't want to leave my family now, they

need me? I'm supposed to be the one to survive.Please god, if you are there,

let me live past this. Let me return the gentle touches, and then openmy eyes

again. I don't care what my outcome is, but let me see my family again. I want

to tell Roger to take his goddamn AZT. I want to tell Collins to never get his

ass kicked. I want to tell Mimi how beautiful she is, and how Roger deserves

her. I want to tell Maureen and Joanne to just get along. I want to tell Angel

how generous she is and how Collins loves her. If Benny is there, I wouldn't

even yell at him, like Roger would have. I would just say hi. Just please God,

let me get out of this state, let me live on. I want to see sunsets, my crazy

friends and I just want to breath again on my own. Just please, let me open my

eyes again. Please.

_The next chapter will be up soon. _


	4. Chapter 4: Hanging in There

1Chapter 4: Hanging in There

A/N: Not mine... not ever... never will...

It was four weeks since the accident, and Mark still hadn't woken up. He was

in the same condition as he was when he entered the hospital. Although, the

doctors were able to remove the breathing tube from Mark's throat two weeks

after the accident, they still needed to attach an oxygen tube in his nose. Yet, he

laid in the same damn position. Roger and Mimi visited him everyday, trying

to talk to him, whispering things into his ear. At one point, Roger, through the

nurses' permission, brought his guitar in to play Mark a version of his song

for Mimi. Although nothing worked, and Mark was still in the comatose state,

none of the bohemians never gave up. They were that strong of a family!

One day, while Mimi was gently rubbing Mark's cold hand, and Maureen was

whispering into Mark's ear, Doctor Studley walked into the room. Her hair

was still in the bun and she still held the clipboard. She looked at the

bohemians and asked: "May I speak to Mr. Davis please?"

Roger got up from his set, gently touched Mark's hair and walked to Dr.

Studley. He closed the door and asked:

"What is it Doctor Studley?"

She took a breath, and looked through her papers and sighed:

"Mr. Davis, have you wondered the outcome of Mark's coma? I mean, have

you considered his health?"

Roger knew that this doesn't look good. He held in all of his emotions and

said:

"No, but he will be okay."

Dr. Studley smiled and said: "Through seeing Mr. Cohen, I don't doubt that,

but surely you understand the aftermath of some comatose patients?"

"What exactly are you getting at! Is Mark going to die!" Roger screamed.

" Keep your voice done Mr. Davis. Some comatose patients have a hard time

remembering things, so Mark may need help when he gets home. Also, what

seems to worry me is how he still needs an oxygen tube. I'm just concerned

about his lungs. So I am sugessting maybe, when he wakes up, putting him on

some sort of oxygen therapy like an inhaler or something. Mr. Davis, I must

go, but I want you to understand, I believe that Mark will wake up again."

She walked away from him, leaving Roger in a dust of clouded feelings.

What would he tell the family, that Mark will never be okay again? He sighed

and walked back in the room. Mimi walked over to her fiancé and hugged him.

She noticed that his body was sweating. She backed away slightly. She looked

into his eyes and asked:

"What did she say Roger?"

That was when Roger cried. Mimi soothed him, trying to keep him calm.

When he stopped crying, he said:

"Mark may not remember anything, and she said that he may have to need

oxygen even at home."

Mimi hugged him, hoping to bring some hope in an otherwise dark room.

Maureen heard this and gently touched Mark's scratched face. Mimi walked

over to Mark's bed and said to him: "Mark, you have to wake up. We don't

care how you will end up, we just want you back. All of us, including Benny.

You are a fighter Mark, and you need to disprove these doctors. Please Mark,

open your eyes. Open those blue eyes again."

She kissed Mark on the cheek, then Maureen rubbed his hand. Roger looked at

the bed, into his fragile best friend. He knew somehow, that Mark would wake

up, promising the world that he was strong.

_Reviews please._


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

Chapter 5: Awakening

Late that night, Roger laid in his bed, unable to sleep. Mimi slept soundly next to him.

Roger stared at the ceiling thinking about what happened that day. The doctor's prediction that

Mark would not be alright, the girls crying, the stress still lingered through Roger's mind. His

ears were focused on that long awaited phone call that would hold the truth. Whether Mark

would remember anything, or need something to help him breath. The hours froze during these l

last couple of weeks. Roger lost sleep each night he entered the loft without his best friend. How

could God take away mark from his family? How could he die so young.

_Speakkk_. Roger gritted his teeth, haunted by the other voice on the phone. "Hello this is Doctor

Studley calling for Mr. Davis."

"Yes Doctor." Roger answered.

After a few minutes, Roger ran into the room and woke Mimi up.

"Mimi! Mimi wake up! Call the others!" he exclaimed.

"What is it Roger?" Mimi asked.

"It's Mark, he's waking up. They want us all to come down." Roger said happily.

Mimi smiled and immediately, she phoned the others, and Roger and Mimi left the loft.

The bohemians walked through the endless halls, reaching Room 206. Before they could

enter the room, Mark's doctor stopped them.

"I only want to speak with you guys for a moment." Dr. Studley said. " I wanted you all

to come in because Mark should have familiar faces to wake up to. Then, we can see if he has

any memory loss. Also, I want to test his motor skills to see If he would need any physical

therapy. Now, I'll let you see him, but just be patient with him. Let his adjust for himself."

The bohemians entered the room one by one. Roger at the footboard, Mimi and Maureen

at Mark's side and the others finding space wherever. Mark was still in the coma, hooked up to

the oxygen tube.

"Mark, wake up honey." Mimi said. "Look Mark, we are all here for you. Collins, Joanne,

Maureen, Angel, Roger; even Benny. Just open your eyes babe."

Sure enough, Mark started to stir in his bed. Dr. Studley walked in as Mark started to open his

eyes slowly. His eyes, squinting from his lack of glasses started to circle rapidly. He opened his

mouth and then closed it in defeat, as if he couldn't talk. He tried to move, but he was restrained

by the wires connected to his body.

"Mr. Cohen, can you follow my direction?" Dr. Studley asked. She got up and walked to

where Mark could easily see. Slowly, he nodded, bringing in sighs of relief.

"Who is this person?" Dr. Studley asked as she pointed to Roger.

Mark followed to where Dr. Studley pointed to and he focused on the face. _" He looks familiar. _

_Wait, isn't he my roommate?"_ Mark thought to himself. Slowly and softly, he spoke:

"Roger."

The bohemians smiled, but Roger had tears in his eyes, seeing something that he never

though that he would ever hear again; his best friend saying his name. Mark pointed a finger at

each person and said their names, producing both applause and tears.

"Mark, do you remember what happened to you?" Roger asked.

Mark thought to himself. All he could remember was darkness. Slowly, he took a breath and

said:

"Filming...car...darkness." he said.

"Mr. Cohen, I should tell you that you had punctured lungs, which is why you are

connected to oxygen, and a skull fracture which we repaired, and a coma." Dr. Studley informed.

"What...day...it?" Mark slurred.

"His speech should be normal in a day or two." Dr. Studley said to the bohemians. "Today is May 12th.

You have been out for four weeks."

Mark's white eyebrows rose in shock. He slowly turned his head to Mimi and asked:

" Where...glasses...Mimi?"

Mimi looked at Roger, who walked over to Mark. " Here you go Mark." he said as he placed the

glasses over Mark's face. As he pulled away, mark smiled softly.

"Better." he said.

Dr. Studley walked over to Mark's bed and felt his arms and legs. Despite being thin and

jocked, Mark's limbs responded well towards the touch. She smiled and said:

" I think Mark is going to be fine. His physical muscles respond normally, All we need to

see are his lungs. But I think he should spend time with his family. See you tomorrow Mark."

Mark waved slightly as the doctor left the room. Maureen kissed him on a cheek. Mark looked over to Joanne and said:

"Joanne... Don't kill."

Everyone laughed. Roger smiled and kissed Mimi, knowing that Mark will be okay again.

_Don't worry, there is still more to tell. Drama ensured. Anyway, reviews._


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble

Chapter 6: Trouble

Over the next couple of days, Mark was slowly improving. His speech,

although slurred at times, became more normal each day. He was disconnected

from the IV that once helped him "eat" when he was unconscious, seeing that

his doctors felt that his stomach could hold solid foods. Roger and Mimi, as

before, were frequent visitors, gently helping Mark up and down despite

having to carry the oxygen tank and that Mark's gait was shaky alone. One day,

while Mark and Roger were reading cards and letters, Dr. Studley came in to

check on him.

"How are you doing today Mark?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine." Mark said gently.

"I want to disconnect you from the oxygen, is that okay?" the doctor asked.

"Why?" Roger asked.

"Well, his heart rate is normal, and too much oxygen is toxic for his blood

pressure." the doctor replied.

"Okay." Mark said.

The doctor turned off the machine and gently took the tube out of Mark's

nose. Now, Mark looked normal, as if the accident never happened.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Doctor Studley said.

For the next couple of hours, Mark, though alert, became tired and went to

sleep. Mimi and Collins came in the room when they got out of work. They

greeted Roger and took a seat.

"Mark's asleep?" Collins said as he pointed to Mark's sleeping form.

"Yeah." Roger said. " They took him off the oxygen because his heat rate was

normal. He's been sleeping now for a couple of hours."

Suddenly, Mark squirmed in the bed. His face started to grow red and he

started to sweat.

"Mark, are you okay?" Mimi asked.

Mark shook his head no and started to cough and shake violently.

"Mark!" Roger yelled as he and Collins helped Mark sit up. Collins pounded

his back.

But Mark wouldn't stop coughing. His body was shaking harder onto the bed,

as if he was having a seizure. Roger stared at Mimi, who looked confused.

"Call the nurse!"Roger yelled at her.

Mimi beeped the nurse, and nurses came into the room. They restrained him as

they reattached the oxygen tube. Slowly, Mark started to calm down, but the

bohemians were ushered out by Dr. Studley. As Mark was rushed into the MRI

room, Mimi cried in Roger's arm.

Later that night, Maureen, Joanne, Angel, and Benny entered. Angel ran to

Mimi and hugged her crying friend and kissed Collins.

"What happened Roger?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know. Roger said. " We were talking and all of a sudden, Mark just

couldn't breathe. He was shaking violently. The doctors rushed us out as they

were testing him."

Suddenly, Dr. Studley walked out of the MRI room. She walked over to the

bohemians, her face vacant yet still trying to regain composure.

"Excuse me Roger, may I speak with you?" she asked.

"Of course." Roger said as he kissed his fiancé and walked away. He followed

her into her office. On the wall, amid the countless awards, geld and x ray;

Mark's x ray. Roger sat down and Dr. Studley breathed before saying:

"This is unusual, I have to say. Please look at the chart."

She turned down the lights and pointed to the x-ray.

"This is Mark's brain. The side that looks distorted slightly was the part that

was impacted by the skull fracture. The part happens to control his breathing,

telling him when to inhale and exhale. That was why mark started to cough and

shake. His brain can't control his breathing and heart rate."

Roger's eyes started to well up. _Will my best friend die?_ He thought.

"So, will Mark come home?" Roger asked.

"Well, his other functions are unaffected by this. Just his breathing and heart

rate, so he is more independent." Dr. Studley said.

"Can this be repaired?" Roger asked.

Sadly, she said " No, it can't be reversed."

"So, what will happen when Mark comes home?" Roger asked.

"Well, Mark will have to take medication for his heart, and make sure he keeps

at it. He would need an inhaler during the day, and at night he would need to

be attached to the oxygen tube and a heart monitor" the doctor said.

" Will he be able to do things, like film?" Roger asked.

The doctor smiled and said:

" I don't see why not. Just don't let him get too tired. I will discharge him in

two days because he can't do anything else for him."

Roger got up, said thank you, and joined the bohemians. He told them about

Mark's condition.Despite his new handicap, they new that he was still the same

cameraman and their friend. Mark was still the same, and nobody would ever

treat him like a fragile person. They promised to makesure that Mark would be

okay.

Reviews please.


	7. Chapter 7:Home

Chapter 7: Home

Mark sat up in his hospital bed looking out in the window. He was unhooked

from the final IV and Dr. Studley allowed Mark to be discharged as long as he

followed her orders. He was told of his permanent handicap, on how he would

need oxygen hooked up to him, and how his body can't tell him anymore when

to breathe. Most people in this situation would sulk and forget about life. But

not Mark. He basically lived through disease, through his friends. He knew

that life was too precious to waste. When he looked in the mirror, he was still

the same Mark. The same crazy film maker, despite the wire hooked up to him.

The sun was about to set, creating a warm presence on Mark when he heard a

knock. He started to smile and adjusted himself.

"Come in Roger." he said, almost laughing.

Roger entered the room, carrying a bag of clothes that Mark could change into,

including the timeless striped scarf.

"Hey bud, how are you feeling?" he asked, sitting next to his friend.

Mark smiled "I'm doing fine."

Roger gave his friend a playful nudge, knowing that his friend was alright

again.

"Ready to blow this place?" he asked.

Mark laughed. "Hell yeah, give me my damn bag." he said.

Roger handed him his bag. "Do you need help Mark?" he asked, gesturing to

the oxygen tube.

"No, I'm fine." Mark said.

Skillfully, Mark got out of bed and wheeled the oxygen tube with him into the

bathroom. Roger smiled at his friend. Same old Mark. Always doing things by

himself. Yet this sort of scared Roger. What would happen if Mark woke up

again coughing and wheezing, and maybe didn't wake up? Roger refused to

think of such things, knowing that Mark was still strong.

"Roger." Mark called out.

Roger drew out of his thoughts and walked over to the door.

"What's wrong Mark?" Roger asked

"I'm done." Mark said as he walked out. He was dressed in a sweater and a

pair of slacks. He gently tied his scarf around his neck and put on his plaid

jacket. He smiled at his friend.

"Let's get out of here." Mark said.

Roger smiled at his friend. He put an arm around his friend and walked out the

door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Welcome Home Mark!" the rest of the group shouted as Mark and Roger

entered the loft. The loft was clean and drinks were scattered throughout the

loft. Mark walked in the loft, hugged Mimi and the others and sat down. He

smiled as Maureen and Joanne started to hug him.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Mark said.

"Relax Marky." Maureen said. "You deserve everything."

Mark sighed. He knew that they had every right to celebrate. The thoughts still

lingered in his head on that body lying helpless in a coma; his body. He looked

around the loft and noticed that Roger left. Then he asked:

"Collins where is my camera?"

Collins shook his head as he walked over to his friend. He sat down next to

him, careful not to knock over the oxygen tube. Slowly, he said:

"Mark, your camera broke when the car hit you. We're gonna get you another

one, I promise."

Mark's face started to grow red, his face looking like it was about to cry. His

camera, his only poccession, gone. Mimi gave him a kiss on the cheek when

suddenly, Roger walked in. He held a large box, wrapped in blue paper. He

walked over to Mark and handed him the gift.

"Mark." He said. "This is for you."

Mark opened the box and nearly fell over. His camera, his black old camera,

was fixed. It had a new lens cap and its surface was polished and the scratches

were removed. Mark's eyes welled up as he hugged Collins. He didn't know

what to say. Yet silently, he whispered into Collins' ear. "Thank you." Collins

patted him on the back, and Roger gently ruffled Mark's hair.

The bohemians celebrated Mark's homecoming with plenty of Stoli and food.

Everyone was laughing, even Mark, whose alarm on his chest that beeped

whenever he forgot to breathe interrupted him at some moments. For the rest

of the night, no one reflected on illness, money or struggle. Instead, they were

all happy just to be together again. Once the guests left, the trio decided to go

to bed. While Mimi went into her and Roger's room, carefully hugging Mark

goodnight, Roger helped Mark attach the heart monitor to his chest. When all

was said and done, Roger went to sleep with Mimi, towards another day.

_The next chapter will be up soon. I'm planning a couple more chapters. Basically, I'm just writing from what's in my head._


	8. Chapter 8: Acceptance

1_I'm so sorry it's been so long. Since I am a writer, I am trying to get my other work published before I try finding an agent. Anyway, as with any fanfiction. Not mine. Never will be_.

Chapter 8: Acceptance

The morning sun crept its way through Mark's window. It shined onto his pale

face. Mark woke up to the machines beeping around him. He felt the wires

glued to his chest; his heart monitor and his alarm. He felt the clear thin wire

around his nose. "God, I feel like I'm 100 years old." he groaned as he got up.

He gently took off the heart monitor when suddenly, he heard a knock at his

bedroom door.

"Mark are you okay?" Roger asked.

"I'm fine Roger." Mark groaned.

"Do you need any help?" Roger asked.

"No! I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." Mark said.

Roger left the door as Mark unhooked himself from the oxygen tank. He

gently stood up and entered the loft. He passed Roger, who sat at the metal

table drinking coffee and Mimi, who gently played with his hair. They both

stopped when Mark passed them into the kitchen.They watched him get the box

of Cap'n Crunch and a bowl. When they knew that Mark got what he needed,

they continued just being together. Suddenly, they heard a beep coming from

the kitchen.

"Mark's alarm." Roger said silently.

He immediately got up and ran into the kitchen. He stopped and paused as he

saw Mark taking a few puffs from his inhaler. He put the device down and

took a few deep breathes. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Roger.

"Roger, are you okay?" Mark asked.

Roger took a deep breath and smiled at his friend.

"Yeah Mark, I'm fine."

He walked away from Mark and sat back down next to Mimi, caressing her

gentle skin. In the kitchen, Mark still stood, taking his medication. As he took

his pills, he said sadly as he took a final sip from his glass.

"This is going to be a long day."

The rest of the day dragged on. The hours seemed distant and vague. Roger

continued to watch Mark when Mimi left for work. His fierce green eyes

became more worried with every puff of the inhaler or the loud beep that

signaled forgotten breaths. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, trying to relinquish

any bad thoughts that plagued his head.

"Roger, wake up!" Mark said as he shook him.

Roger's eyes instantly opened up, his body sweating. Mark just sighed as he

said:

"Rog, I'm going to go filming."

As Mark went to the door, Roger instantly leapt at the door, blocking him.

Mark looked confused and tried to get out. Roger gripped the door shut,

blocking Mark's path.

"Roger, what the hell's your problem?" Mark shouted.

Roger looked at his friend, his eyes worried and scared. The images of the past

few weeks still plagued his mind.

"You can't go out." Roger said almost defeated.

Mark just laughed at his friend.

"Of course I can go out." Mark said.

"No, you will get out of breath."Roger said.

"Rog, chill out. I have my inhaler right here." Mark said, indicating the inhaler

in his pocket."

"But the doctors..."

"Christ Roger, I know what the doctors said! Mark screamed. " I know what

they said. How I can't tell myself anymore when to breathe and how I'll always

need something to help me. I'll never be on my own again! You're not helping

me Roger!"

"How they hell am I not helping you?" Roger asked.

"By treating me like a fucking invalid!" Mark said. "When you were diagnosed

with HIV, or when Collins did, I never treated you like an invalid. I may have

something wrong with me that will never be fixed, but still treat me normally."

Roger breathed, this time shedding tears. As Mark touched his shoulder, he

said " It's just hard. You were supposed to be the one to survive..."

"Roger, I'm still going to live, but don't limit me. I can still film. I'm still the

same." Mark said..

"But I'm scared." Roger said.

"Of what Roger?" Mark asked.

"You don't understand! When I saw you in that coma, and the doctors

basically didn't believe that you would ever wake up, I was scared. I didn't

want to lose you. None of us did. Then, when the doctor showed me that you

can't tell yourself when to breathe, I panicked. You were meant to live Mark.

You weren't meant to live with this."

Mark just smiled. "Roger. Do any of us know what is going to happen to us?

Did you ever know that you would get HIV, or that you would meet Mimi?

Besides, didn't Mimi say No Day But Today?"

Roger smiled. "Yeah, I guess you are right?"

"I'm never going to go anywhere, I promise." mark said.

The two friends shared a hug, and mark gathered his equipment. His repaired

camera sat in his trusty bag. As he left the loft, Roger just sighed happily and

played his guitar.


	9. Chapter 9: In the Dead of Night

Chapter 9: In the Dead of Night

A/N Sorry that it's been so long. When you are a senior and scholarships are running rapid, you will understand. Again, I'm only having fun with this, and likewise I just follow what my mind says. As with RENT, it's all Jonathan Larson.

_**Later that Night**_...

"Hello my beautiful friends." Collins said as he breezed into the loft. Both

Mimi and Roger couldn't help but laugh as their anarchist friend entered,

armed with the usual Stoli.

"Hello Thomas." Roger said as he hugged Collins. Mimi walked over to

him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Smiling, Collins jerked his head around

the loft.

"Mark went out Roger?" Collins asked.

"Yeah. He nearly pushed me away as he bolted out the door, armed with his

trusty video camera." Roger said, vaguely chuckling.

He sat back down on the duct tape couch, with Mimi and Collins in tow.

They exchanged concerned looks as they watched him. He kept his hand over

his scraggly chin, as in concentration. Mimi sat down next to him and placed

her hand on Roger's knee.

"Roger honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing babe." Roger said.

"Roger! Don't pull this crap again What's really wrong." Collins said.

Roger took a deep breath. "I'm just nervous about him."

"He's fine honey." Mimi said to her love, kissing his cheek.

He nudged away from her. "How the hell do you know?! Your weren't

friends with him since fucking grade school! We're like brothers. What

happens if he forgets to breathe and he can't reach that damn inhaler?"

Collins sat down next to him. "Rog, Mark needs to cope, and if filming is

his way way to cope, then we must let him do this." he said.

"I know that! He's always so absorbed in the camera. Hell, I promised him

that I wouldn't worry about him. It's just so hard." Roger cried.

Mimi hugged her fallen fiancé. "Roger baby, it's hard on all of us. Maureen

and me couldn't even leave Mark's bedside, but we have to live through

this. Things may happen to him. Honey, we have to let him live."

Roger smiled at Mimi. The one he sang a song to not so long ago to bring

her back. He knew that he had to let Mark live his own life and past this

nightmare. For all of the bohemians, the mantra that held them together "No

Day But Today" still echoed in their heads. Roger kissed Mimi on the lips,

feeling the warmth in her thin mocha body.

"I guess you're right." Roger said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mark was walking on the corner of 11th street and Avenue B, happy of the

footage he captured. The Earth's beauty was in his canvas bag, resting

against his camera. Despite the fact that he needed to stop to use his inhaler

now and again, he was glad knowing that after all the uncertainty, he had his

life back. Suddenly, grey clouds formed in the night sky, making it darker

and colder.

Mark walked on until he saw shadows on the sidewalk. He turned his head

and noticed several bodies walking towards him. They wore plaid shirts and

carried weapons. Panicking, Mark ran into the alleyway, but the predators

still followed him. They cornered him into a brick wall, grasping his small

body in their clutches. One by one, they punched him, each punch pierced his

gentle skin. He fell to the ground wheezing and coughing. One of the

muggers, a man with a jagged cut on his cheek and wild hair grabbed his

camera bag and looked inside. He closed it, frowning. After a final kick at

Mark's body, he signaled his gang to follow.

"This asshole has nothing of value to us." he growled.

They left Mark on the pavement. His chest contracted wildly, and his body

started to shake a little. With a shaky hand, he grabbed his inhaler. After a

few weak breaths, he was more calm, but he still need help. He tried to get

up but he moaned with each moment he made, he moaned in pain. He closed

his eyes, trying to ward off the pain around him. As he slept tow figures

came to him. Warm skin gently touched Mark's.

"Thank god he's still alive." said the voice.

Mark opened his eyes a crack,. The voice was warm, like someone he knew.

Still, it was too dark to see. The voice came closer to him and kissed his

forehead, its touch so familiar.

"It's okay Mark, just rest. We'll take you home." the voice said.

He felt warm hands lifting his body and carried him. He felt the bright lights

of the city. When it was clear enough, he opened his eyes. He smiled as he

saw the figure.

"Maureen?" he said weakly.

Then he fell asleep again, it was all too painful. The person touched his skin

once more and gently said.

"Don't worry Mark, I'll protect you."

**There is still more to see. Just so you know, I do not hate Mark, this will all come together in the end. Remember, the title is Fight for Life. It is your job to interpret that. Anyway, reviews. Never fear, I will continue. I am writing the next part as we speak.**


	10. Ties that Bond

Just so you know, I haven't abandoned this story. It's just that every time I got on the computer to write, something came up. Then, a virus attacked it and I was SOL for three weeks. Thanks for the reviews, it really means a lot to me. Anyway, same old spile. Rent is not mine, not ever.

Chapter 10: Ties That Bond

Roger started to pace around the loft., the hours passing with each hard step. His eyes were

focused on the door, hoping to hear a familiar voice. Hoping to hear a heavy canvas bag plop onto

the floor, and the noise of a worn scarf being unwoven from a thin pale neck. All through the night,

Mimi and Collins stared at him, and worried about him. Even Angel, as she walked through the loft

in her latest fashion was worried about Roger. Collins walked over to Roger and placed a hand on

his shoulder.

"Rog, Mark will come home any moment." he said.

Roger smiled weakly. It wasn't Mark he was entirely worried about; he was assured

countless times of his safety. Only, the streets of Alphabet City were never deemed safe at night. In

fact, as the sun rested every night, the prowlers attacked. It was like a war zone and if you were

weak, like Mark, well basically you were as Roger said "Shit out of Luck." He sat on the well worn

chair and grabbed his guitar. Gently, he felt its aged surface. The wooden body that took him

everywhere and taught him everything. He grabbed his pick as he looked over to Mimi, who sat near

him reading a book and at Collins, who sat on the metal table writing his latest theory with Angel.

He sighed. He studied how Collins wrote feverishly. Lord knows he needed a breakthrough. They all

did. The world needed to hear their story. Until then, the world would sit pathetically in their own

wealth, killing the ones starving in the streets. As he played, rain started to pour, its sound echoing

on the window. Roger put his guitar down and walked over to the window. He looked down at the

streets, at its surreal calmness until he averted his attention to two oncoming figures. He quickly

motioned for the others to come. As Mimi, Collins, and Angel walked over, the figures came closer and closer to their

direction.

"Roger! Mimi! Help!"

"Maureen." Roger said.

Braving the storm, the small group made their way to the fire escape and looked sdown.

Their daces became pale at what they saw. In Joanne's arms held Mark. His face was tricked with

blood and his eyes were closed. As Joanne adjusted him in her arms, her eyes started to tear.

Maureen looked up to the fire escape.

"Help us get him in the loft!" She screamed as the wind started to blow.

Grabbing their coats, Roger, Mimi, collins and Angel made their way down the endless

flights of stairs. When they got to the main level, Roger threw the door open and ran towards

Maureen and Joanne. His face was streaming with tears, Mimi and Collins soon followed, Mimi

clinging to Collins' shoulder crying. Nobody could believe at what they saw. There was Mark, held

by Joanne with a blood soaked face. His glasses were bent and his blonde hair was mattered with

dirt and dried blood. All Roger could concentrate on was Mar's chest. I was painful to watch as it

was faintly rising and falling. He looked at the struggling body and said:

"We got to get him up to the loft. Joanne, can you hold him up the stairs?"

Amid her tears, Joanne nodded "Yes I can."

"Good. Collins and I will help you and Mimi, Maureen and Angel will open the doors."

Roger said.

After fifteen minutes of trying to get mark up the stairs, they made their way into the loft.

Roger motioned for Mimi to grab blankets to keep Mark's shivering wet body warm. They ran into

Mark's room and gently placed him on the bed. Maureen wrapped more blankets on Mark and

backed away. Their eyes welled up as they saw him breathe, or at least try to breathe.

"Wo got to hook him up to the oxygen." Roger said dutifully.

Maureen nodded at Roger. Gently, she lifted Mark's head; careful not to stir him and then proceeded

to wrap the clear wire around his nose. Joanne got the heart monitor from the night stand and placed

it on Mark's chest. Silently, they watched him, watching his frail chest struggling to rise and fall.

The girls' eyes welled with tears after looking at Mark's pained expressions. Collins looked at

Roger and motioned him out of the room. He kissed Mimi and left Mark's room. Roger stood in the

"living room" watching Collins. His face grew worried. He took off his knit cap and looked at

Roger. His young brown face deeply etched with concern.

"Rog, I think we should take Mark to the clinic. Maybe there they could fix him up and tell

us what's wrong."

"No!" Roger yelled. "I promised him that he would never be put in the clinic again."

"Rog, he is in pain. Did you see him? He couldn't even breathe. He needs to be seen by a

doctor." Collins said, placing his hands on Roger's shoulders.

Roger's eyes, his fierce green eyes gre worried. He stared at the surface and then into

Collins. He knew that he had to make a decision fast. But how can you when the victim is your best

friend? After a few moments, Roger began to open his mouth. But before his mouth could open, a

scream erupted from the loft.

" ROGER! COME IN HERE! HURRY!"

"Mimi." Roger said. Without saying another word, Collins and Roger ran into Mark's room. Their

eyes widened at the sight before them. Mimi and Maureen were trying to restrain the flaying body.

Mark was making sickening noises. His deep blue eyes widened in pain .His bloody hands were

clenching and unclenching at irregular patterns. Collins ran over to the bed, telling Mark to breathe.

Machines were beeping everywhere. Roger just stood there. Everything around him seemed frozen.

The body that was seizing seemed still, peaceful. "This shouldn't be Mark." Roger said repeatedly

Out of his trance, he ran over to the bed, trying to grasp Mark's shaky hand. He looked over at

Collins, who was as shocked as he was.

"Call the clinic. Get the ambulence. Hurry!" he said.

Collins nodded in understanding. He ran out of the room, and he used the only phone in the

loft. Roger returned to his position. Mark was still seizing and choking, but he turned his head to

Roger. Roger started to tear up at his friend yet he tried to hide his feelings. He used his other hand

to smooth Mark's hair.

"It's going to be okay Mark." he said weakly.

Gently, he felt Mark touching his hand. All was silent. Even as Collins entered the room.

"Phone's dead." he said.

The rain started to attack the window, but the bohemians paid little mind to it. Instead they

focused on the frail body lying helplessly in the bed. The pale face that grimaced in pain despite the

machines that were beeping loudly. The thin chest struggled to exhale a single breath. Roger looked

into Mark and had enough of it. "I'm the one who should deserve this. Not Mark. Oh god, not him."

He said to himself. As gently as he could, he lifted Mark's boy from the bed. Everyone stared at him.

"Roger honey, what are you doing?" Mimi asked.

He started to turn at her. "What the hell does it look like Mimi? He asked.

"Rog, leave Mark on the bed,. We will get help." Maureen said.

"When?!" Roger screamed. "When Mark is dead, or when the storm stops? Or how about

when our goddamn phone works? Is That what you mean?"

Nobody answered the question. No one wanted to. Deep down, there wasn't much time. As

Mimi draped a blanket over Mark's shivering body and Angel grabbed the heart monitor, Roger smiled. Everyone exited

the loft, Maureen opening every door in their way as they carried Mark's body to the streets, careful not to drop him.

They walked down the six blocks to the clinic. After entering the grim waiting room, they were motioned by the grim

faced secretary to the Gurney. Gently, they placed Mark's body on its cold metal body. Mark wasn't even shivering

anymore. In fact, he was acting calmer, sleeping. Two orderlies came to take Mark into the examining room. Akind faced

doctor grasped Roger on the shoulder.

"Mark is in good hands, Mr. Davis. We will call you in a little while. Please wait here."

He left the room, the metal doors closing on the group. The group that sat in hard plastic chairs,

waiting for a word about their weakest members.

A/N I am not going to kill Mark. I will have the next chapter up soon. This time, I promise. Again, I apologize for the wait. Please read and review and thank you for supporting me.


	11. Another Hurdle

Chapter 11: Another Hurdle

A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. I graduated from high school and my first year of college was hell. While I got good grades, it was still a lot of work, I'm sure all of you college guys can understand. Since I'm done for the summer, the story should be completed by August, maybe the end of July. Again feel free to comment.

It seemed like ages that the bohemians were sitting in the waiting room, each minute seemed like a century. Maureen was gripping Joanne, her face etched with tears. Collins was gravely shaking his head and leaving the room for a smoke. Only Roger seemed in focus. He paced around the room, his boots creating a symphony of noise as he took every step.

"When the fuck will doctors come out here?" he asked madly.

Mimi tried to caress him, touching his arm in soothing motions.

"Rog sweetie, a doctor will come out when they can." She said.

He threw his arm away angrily.

"WHEN? WHEN THEY TELL US THAT THEY COULDN'T SAVE HIM?"

"Roger chill," Collins said, his deep voice ushering a fatherly tone. " Mark will be fine."

" How the fuck do you know?" Roger asked, shoving Collins. " You didn't see him struggle to breathe."

Mimi slapped him, crying as she made her move. " Roger, you didn't find him in that alley. You didn't have to lift him to the building. It's hard for all of us! Why should you fell some sort of superiority?" she said.

It was silent for a moment, only the echoing of the ticking clock made noise.

Suddenly, for what seemed like hours, a doctor in green scrubs came out and approached the bohemians.

"Excuse me, but are you here for a Mark Cohen?" he asked softly.

Roger came over to him and said in a firm voice:

"Yes, we are all here for Mark. How is he doctor? Is he alright?"

The doctor slowly brought down his head, making the girls start to cry. He shook his head solemly and said:

"Well, he is alive, for now. When you brought him in, the wounds made his previous injuries more severe, particularly his breathing. We had to insert a tracheotomy tube in his neck, because now, I'm sorry, he can't breathe on his own anymore. Also, because of his breathing problems, his other muscles look to be worn out as well. While he is not paralyzed, thank heavens, we will have to be in a wheelchair for probably the rest of his life, just to conserve any energy. He has yet to wake up, if he ever does. I'm so sorry."

It was so quiet in the waiting room at that moment, that a faint pin could be dropped and its sound could reminisce the concerts that Roger used to play with. Tears welled up in everybody's eyes at the devastating news of their fragile member. Everyone grasped onto each other, to comfort one another. Well, except for Roger. His face was expressionless, as if life was taken away from him as soon as the doctor started talking. He didn't move from his spot, nor did he turn to face any of the other bohemians. Amid her tears, Mimi started to walk over to Roger. Her petite body grasped itself onto Roger's muscular one.

"Roger, are you okay?" Mimi asked meekly, reaching to touch a lock of his sandy curls. All of a sudden, however, he pushed her away, sending her into Collins, who grasped onto her. Roger walked over towards the doctor, his right arm ready to attack. Benny and Collins tried to hold him down but they couldn't.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE?" Roger finally yelled. "What are you saying, that Mark is pretty much too weak now to breathe on his own? Who the fuck do you think you are? He bounced out of this before, with only a fucking oxygen tank, and now you are saying that he is pretty much going to be connected to a device for the rest of his life?" Roger screamed, tears pouring from his eyes, punching a hole in the wall in the process.

" Sir, if you do not settle yourself down, I will have to call security and they will take you to the mental ward." The doctor said authoritatively.

" I don't fucking give a shit, you bastard." Roger cried. He pointed in the direction of the emergency area. "That person in there, that man who you say is going to need a trach tube in his neck for the rest of his life. Who probably won't have the energy anymore to take even a few steps, is my best friend. He is all our best friends. Now you go back in there and you give that man the best fucking treatment you can give him." Roger said, his body now crumbled against the wall, Mimi waking over to rock him slowly, her eyes still brimmed with tears.

The doctor nodded curtly and said: "If you want to see Mark, he is in Room 610. You may see him if you want. I will inform you on any new developments." And he walked away.

The bohemians stood and sat in shock over the news. Deep down, they thought to themselves _How will Mark live now? What will happen to him now? What will happen to us now?"_

"You guys," Maureen finally spoke. "Where will he live now? How can we get the chair and all of the stuff up there? Maybe he will…"

" No Maureen, don't you fucking say it…" Roger spat out from Mimi's grasp.

The rest of the bohos looked at her, their faces etched in sorrow, already knowing what she was going to say. She took a deep breath and continued:

"Maybe he will have to live in a place that can take care of him. I mean, how are we going to help him. Hell, half of you can barely make ends meet with getting AZTs. How can we afford to take care of a guy who can't even breathe on his own. It was different from when he just need the oxygen tank, at least he could breathe on his own a little bit. But guys, he really can't breathe on his own. What happens if he stops breathing in the middle of the night? What will happen then?" Maureen said, crying with every word that she let out.

Nobody knew what to say after that, until Mimi finally said:

"Maybe we should see Mark now. I mean even if he can't hear us right now, we can still sit beside him and maybe that will make him come back."

The bohemians silently nodded, and together, they trekked towards the room in which mark was staying at.

-Mark didn't look good at all when the bohemians were in there. His face still had faint traces of blood. Wires were attached to him all over the place, while his body was ghostly white. The girls started to cry when the saw the painful reminder of what happened to them. A clear plastic tube was connected from Mark's neck attached to a tank that made simulated breathing noises. Roger walked to mark's bedside, grasping the cold hand from the still form. Gently, he kissed it and cried:

" You better get better, Mark, we are going to make it through this. You are not going into some fucking home because of this. You are going to come home with us and it will be like it always was. You'll see, just please Mark, wake up. We need you."

Roger bent down on the blanket and cried hard into the sratchy coverings. Nobody said anything. They all ust approached mark, touching him softly. Wishing for him to wake up. Benny came to Roger and cupped his face to look at him. He took a deep breath and said:

" I'll fund whatever care mark is going to need when he finally does come home. If I need to, why he is here, I can hire guys to modify the loft and the building, making it safer for Mark. I'll even put elavators in the dump, or if that isn't possible, I'll fucking carry him to the loft and back by myself" He said, flexing his non-existent muscles, causing some vague laughter in the room. Benny took another deep breath and continued:

" But you are right Roger, Mark doesn't belong in a home away from us just because he can't do things like he used to. That's what we are here for, we are family after all, whether he likes it or not."

Roger hugged Benny hard after he finished, saying silent thank yous to Benny, who merely just nodded. Soon all was silent until Joanne jumped and laughed, causing strange looks from everyone in the room. With eyes just pouring down her face, she said:

" Guys, look down" She said pointing to the bed.

The bohemians all looked to see what was happening and soon they all breathed deep sighs of happiness. From the bed came a weak movement of the hand, touching Roger's gently. Slowly, blue eyes opened slightly. The figure didn't make any noise, save the noises that came from the device attached to him. But that wasn't needed to the bohemians. Maureen hit the nurse button on the wall, as Collins ruffled the hair of the figure slightly, crying as he said these words

"Welcome back Mark."

A/N: yesss, It's me… after two years, back from the dead (metaphorically of course. I just got back onto Fanfiction, after a whirlwind of crazy shit, you don't want to know. I want to continue this story again. I thank "Crzyrenthead" for her motivations to keep me writing and for her ideas on how to continue because, quite frankly, I was lost. I'm not done with this story though, probably, three or four more chapters to go. I'm sorry for any mark lover for what I did to him. But hell, the title is of course " Fight for Life" and what I've learned from the time I was away, was that we all, no matter what happens in our lives, we have to keep fighting. I still got more to do with this, so again, have patience. Leave reviews of course, maybe leaving a few suggestions on what can happen next. Who knows, maybe your ideas can make the story. Anyways, I'm out, but to all who have waited for me, thanks.


End file.
